Somethin' Bout a Truck
by NightShadowDweller14
Summary: Random drabble. Inspired by Somethin' Bout a Truck by Kip Moore. A/U universe.


So... This is a little snippet that popped into my head when listening to Somethin' Bout a Truck by Kip Moore. I tried my best to make sure none of the characters were OOC, so bear with me LOL as this is a spur of the moment kind of thing. Can listen to it while reading this, doesn't matter at which part just to get the feel of the story. I laughed so hard while writing it; this is totally obscene LOL... It is A/U. Just wanted to clear all of that beforehand, and if you're still here...

Enjoy. Haha.

* * *

"Shit it's boiling outside. I'm dying!" Naruto hopped down from the step of the large tractor as he looked up to the sky, the big yellow sun shining bright. He then looked to his partner who was scratching his head and sitting on the tailgate of a truck with a beer in his hand. Sasuke had one leg propped up on the end of the tailgate as he looked over to Naruto.

"When did Kakashi want us to work till today? We're going to die out here. I can already feel the sunburn." Naruto shrugged as he sat on the shaded side of the tractor groaning as he sat.

"Pass Sasuke!" Naruto put his hand out as Sasuke looked down at him then tossed him a can of beer. Sasuke looked up to the sky, squinting before looking back at Naruto. "We'll rotate. You did the first quarter of the field, I'll do another. I don't know how long Kakashi wanted us to work today, but the faster we work, the more we'll get done and we'll get called off sooner." Naruto nodded as he rolled his shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. "Shit that hurt. Must have pulled something." He put the can between his boot clad feet and brought his left hand to his right shoulder and began massaging it. He began focusing on loosing the knot in his shoulder before speaking to Sasuke again.

"Say Sasuke, didn't you say that there was a party tonight at the Rooster?" Sasuke didn't respond to him.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah there is, Kiba was telling me about it." Naruto looked up to Sasuke who was looking to the left, in the distance. Naruto shook his head before bringing the can to his lips, leave it to Sasuke to completely zone out. Sasuke was usually the quiet type of person, even when they were working, unless he was yelling at Naruto for doing something wrong. Naruto shrugged and began massaging his shoulder again.

"So are you going tonight then?"

"I. Think so I don't know." Naruto arched a brow at Sasuke's response, it sounded automated as if the words just came out of his mouth and there really wasn't any thought put into it. Naruto noticed also that Sasuke's posture on the tailgate changed, he had both feet flat on the dried grass in the field, and his beer beside him. His arms were crossed and eyes slightly squinted to block out the bright sun light. Naruto blinked a few times before rolling over to the end of the large tire of the tractor to see what Sasuke was so focused on.

Of course, everybody would take a few minutes out of their day to stare at Hatake Kakashi's precious daughter Sakura.

There she was, looking all attractive and innocent in her red sun dress and brown cowboy boots. She was walking right in their direction, but she seemed to be in a stare down with Sasuke. Naruto's eyes just went back and forth between the two, then back to Sakura as her long legs carried her towards their working area. He shrugged before leaning back into his starting position and took another sip of beer.

"Hey there boys, how's the sun treating you?" Sakura walked over and was now standing in between the tractor and the pick up truck and was in the process of tying her short pink hair in a pony tail. Strands of hair came out of the pony tail and fell back to frame her face. She put her hand over her forehead and looked down at Naruto to cover the sun and to see him better.

"Seems like you guys aren't doing much right now though!"

"We were just taking a break actually." Naruto said as he got up and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting and sat beside him on the tailgate. Sakura arched a brow as her eyes wandered over the duo. The sun was doing nice things to his skin, the slight bronze tan standing out with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Sakura smiled as she looked over at Sasuke.

"You're burnt."

Sasuke was in the process of retying his boots and dropped his foot and looked over at her.

"I can feel it, but thanks for pointing it out." Sakura pouted. Someone was sassy.

"Anyways, daddy just wanted me to come out here to make sure there was nothing wrong with you guys, when you're done half of the field he said you guys are free to go, just come by the house and he'll pay you guys. And Sasuke, I'll give you some aloe for that burn. See you guys in a bit!" Sakura turned on her heel and began walking through the knee length field towards her home. Sasuke could make out Kakashi standing on the front porch, leaning against the wall of the house.

"Come on Naruto, let's get this over and done with before I give myself skin cancer."

"Hey! That's not funny you jerk!" The sounds of empty cans of beer being crushed and tossed inside the truck could be heard and then vanished behind the sound of the large farming tractor's engine starting.

* * *

Sakura gradually made her way back to the house, her hands out flowing over the tips of the grass as she stared at her feet guiding her through the field. She looked over her shoulder, and sure enough she heard the sounds of tractors and trucks starting. She smiled and turned back and made her way across the remainder of the field and walked across the small grass patch to where Kakashi was standing.

"Sakura, what did I tell you about bothering the workers?"

Sakura went and sat on the bottom step leading to the porch.

"I wasn't doing anything! I just went over to see what they were doing, they were on a break anyway so I wasn't entirely disturbing them." She heard Kakashi sigh before speaking, "Let them do their work. I'm not paying them for nothing. Lunch is ready so come inside." Kakashi walked back inside the house and a few moments later Sakura rose, flattening the wrinkles on her red sundress and walked inside after Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the living room with her Siamese cat Felix, until she heard the knocking at the door. Sakura groaned. But she was so comfortable...

"Okay Felix, you got to move buddy." Sakura went to move her cat and he meowed in protest, but Sakura moved him onto the couch and got up. Felix walked in circles on the brown couch before kneading it and then curled up to sleep again. The knocking went for a second time as she heard Kakashi call from upstairs. "Sakura! Get the door! It's probably the workers! I'm just getting out of the shower just let them wait in the living room!" Sakura rolled her eyes, she figured that it was the workers.

Sakura strode over to the door and unlocked it and opened it. All signs of emotion dropped from Sakura's face as her throat went dry. She felt the corner of her mouth twitch at the sight in front of her as she opened her front door.

"Hey Sakura! We had these beers left over and we were wondering if your dad wanted them... Also is your dad here?" Sakura blinked a few times her teenage brain going into overdrive.

Attractive older men sweaty, one of two shirtless. Toned bodies. She was living the dream.

"Err...Yeah...Ah...He's..."

"Ah, boys there you are! Come in." Kakashi was walking down the stairs and tying a cloth over his face, his eyes narrowing at Sakura as she just pretty much stood there. She didn't say anything as she looked back over to the two boys, noticing how black eyes bore into her green ones. She swallowed, getting some saliva to moisten her throat.

"Um. I'll grab the aloe for that burn." Sakura turned as quickly as she came, and went upstairs, skipping steps as she went not daring to look at her father. Sakura power walked down the hallway, went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She took in deep breaths and looked in the mirror. Great, her face was almost as red as her dress. She ran her hands down her face and brought her palms to the end of the sink counter as she looked into the sink and came face to face with a giant centipede just sitting in the sink.

"AYYIIEEE!"

Sakura went into instant panic mode, she knew how fast they ran, they ran faster than spiders. Faster than she knew how, she went under the sink, grabbed the bottle of aloe and swung the washroom door open not looking in front of her. She ran right into someone, not really focusing on who until she actually focused. The bottle dropped to the ground on impact, arms shooting forward to grab her as she was about to stumble backwards. Her hands clutched to the arms that were around her waist and looked up.

Surely enough, it was Sasuke.

A shudder racked down her whole body unwillingly as she struggled out of his hold and got some distance between them.

"Thanks. But I'm alright as you can see." Sakura said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"What happened?"

"Oh." Sakura paused putting a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "There was a centipede in the bathroom sink, it took me by surprise. I'm not good with bugs." She bent over to pick up the bottle of aloe and smiled nervously. Sasuke just gave a tilt of his lips, that looked downright attractive in Sakura's eyes. She knew that any man could look good in a wife beater, but Sasuke made them all look ugly.

"Sakura are you okay?" She heard Kakashi calling from downstairs.

"Ah yeah, I'm alright. Just got a scare but I'm fine!" She scratched the back of her ear before shaking the bottle in front of her and smiling awkwardly at Sasuke, "I got the aloe if you want me to put it on still?" That tilt turned into a full blown smirk, and Sakura inwardly swooned.

"Sure thing."


End file.
